honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is the 77th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Ian Weinreich',' Matthew Brian Cohen', and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 superhero sequel film '' X-Men Days of Future Past.'' It was published on October 21, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 44 seconds long. It has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - X-Men: Days of Future Past on YouTube "Journey to a time when humanity and mutants alike are trapped in a '''Tron: Legacy' prison, where only the plot of Terminator 2 can save them." '''~ Honest Trailers - X-Men: Days of Future Past Script From Bryan Singer, the director with the mutant power to make Brett Ratner disappear, comes X-Men: Days of Future Past If First Class wasn't enough prequel for you and Last Stand wasn't last enough for you, experience the prequel-sequel that made the last X-Men movie irrelevant and the worst Wolverine movie (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) into a bad dream. (shows Wolverine thrashing around in his sleep, then being calmed by Kitty Pryde) It's okay, it's okay. It's all gone now. Shhh. Journey to a time when humanity and mutants alike are trapped in a Tron: Legacy prison, where only the plot of Terminator 2 can save them, as an indestructible badass gets sent back in time without his clothes to protect a vulnerable young man with long hair, who will one day become a leader, and stop a shapeshifter from destroying the future (shows clips comparing Terminator 2 with X-Men: Days of Future Past). John Connor: Who sent you? T-800: You did. Wolverine: The person who sent me was you. Charles Xavier: What? In a world full of other cool X-Men, meet Wolverine for the seventh f*cking time. Hugh Jackman returns to the role he could play in his sleep by now, which he does. Watch as he's sent back to alter history the only way he knows how: spoiler alerts. Wolverine: (to Hank McCoy) You and I are gonna be good friends...(to Erik Lehnsherr) I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down, bud...(to Charles Xavier) I was your most helpless student. Hank McCoy: In the future, do I make it? Wolverine: No. Spend the other half of your time with characters like Charles Xavier, the young mutant heroin addict; Hank McCoy, his enabler; Quicksilver, a mutant so powerful, he could single-handedly solve every problem the X-Men will ever have...which is probably why they leave him at home; and Mystique, a mutant so stubborn, she'd rather cause the apocalypse than listen to reason. Erik Lehnsherr: Humans use your blood, your genes to create a weapon that wipes us all out. Charles Xavier: Please do not make us the enemy today. Mystique: Get out of my head, Charles! Traveler: If you kill Trask, you'll be creating countless more just like him. Mystique: Then I'll kill them, too. When your psychic friend, his mortal enemy, and a dude from the future are all telling you the same thing, you should probably listen to 'em, idiot. So get ready for a superpowered snuff film where everyone dies, but also nobody dies; and witness an epilogue that ties up all loose ends, where all your favorite X-Men show up alive and well, which totally undermines the stakes of X-Men: Apocalypse. But who cares? This scene was awesome (shows Quicksilver moving through a slowed-down world)! Top that, Avengers. Starring Powerpoint (James McAvoy as Young Charles Xavier/Professor X); Magnets, How Do They Work? (Michael Fassbender as Young Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto); The Flash (Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver); Reverse Austin Powers (Hugh Jackman as James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine); Storm Thurmond (Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm); Mysteets (Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkhölme/Mystique); Kelsey Syntax (Kelsey Grammer as Old Hank McCoy/Beast); Oldneto (Ian McKellan as Old Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto); Megamind (Patrick Stewart as Old Charles Xavier/Professor X); The Other Gay Ellen (Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat); I'm Tiny Ron Burgundy? (Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask); and Ultron (Sentinel). for X-Men: Days of Future Past - ''X-Men: Timecop. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'X-Men: Timecop' So if this movie takes place in 1973 and Wolverine Origins takes place in 1986, Charles is gonna go from this (''shows long-haired young Charles Xavier) to this (shows bald old Charles Xavier) in thirteen years? Yikes. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the X-Men franchise including [[Honest Trailer - The X-Men Trilogy|the early-2000s X-Men trilogy]], Dark Phoenix, Logan, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men: Apocalypse, Deadpool,'' ''Deadpool 2 and '''X-Men: The Animated Series. The only X-Men movie they haven't covered so far is ''X-Men: First Class. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - X-Men: Days of Future Past ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemeBlend found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting the film's similarity to 'Terminator 2. BroBible made similar commenting, admitting that the film did have similarities to T2, but it didn't dampen their enjoyment of it. The site also wrote, "You’ve gotta hand it to the Honest Trailer people, because their uncanny ability to suck the joy out of every movie I love while still making me laugh is a one of a kind ability." Geek Tyrant said "One of the greatest things that they point out is how similar the plot of the film is to Terminator 2. That gave me one of those eye-opening "wow" moments. It's as clear as day, but for some reason I just didn't connect the two films together. Thanks for the clarity, Screen Junkies!" ComicBook.com appreciated the jokes about "Hugh Jackman literally playing Wolverine in his sleep, to how incredibly stubborn Mystique is." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Ian Weinreich, Matthew Brian Cohen, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * 'Video: X:Men : Days of Future Past gets the hilarious honest trailer treatment '- JOE article * 'X-Men: Days Of Future Past's Honest Trailer Points Out Some Very Specific Issues '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer For ‘X-Men: Days Of Future Past’ Draws Parallels To ‘Terminator 2’ '- Uproxx article * '‘X-Men: Days Of Future Past’ Is Basically The Exact Same Movie As ‘Terminator 2’ According To The Honest Trailer '- BroBible article * 'Honest Trailer Reveals How X-Men: Days Of Future Past Is Terminator 2 '- Gizmodo article * 'Honest Trailer for X-MEN: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST '- Geek Tyrant article * 'X-Men: Days Of Future Past Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Time travel Category:Season 3 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment